


To love and to be loved

by JanaRumpandRCClara



Series: Give the 3some the scifi [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Forced Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCClara/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCClara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were doing this for the best. They were doing it because it was the right thing to do.<br/>Love had no part on this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To love and to be loved

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by Clara (pandora-is-on-the-box) and beta'd by Jana (spice-and-raging-kittens).  
> Counts as background of the series, I'd say.

To be loved and to love was everything she had wanted from a marriage. Now, tough, she knew it was almost impossible to achieve it.

Standing beside her was the man who would be her husband - one that would surely not fulfill her dreams. They held hands, both too young and too nervous. Loki was trying to act nonchalant, like he had no problem what so ever in marrying her. But he was only seventeen and she was his fifteen year-old cousin - of course there were problems. Of course they did not want this.

Even so, it had to be done. No other lady would marry him. Yes, he was good-looking and the heir of one of the wealthiest families in the region, but also a well-known manipulative womanizer. And that was precisely the reason they were here today.

He was going to be a father. And she was obviously not the mother. Sybelle had never been an option for him to seduce - she was a lady and his only friend. Her personal servant, on the other hand, had been an obvious and easy choice. In consequence, when the girl had told her of the happenstance, Sybelle knew what must be done. She would marry him, and she would raise that kid of his as her own, because the baby was not to blame. None of them really was. Loki did not fit society and his family; she was a weak girl whose mere survival to adulthood was a surprise; the servant was poor and naïve, someone who believed letting a rich boy have her would guarantee a good marriage.

The priest was speaking, talking about love, fidelity and dedication. All ideas she had in her heart, but none of which she would experience. For one moment her blue eyes met her future husband’s and he whispered to her, voice so low she had to read his lips to know what he was saying. “Please forgive me for all I’ll do.”

She nodded, smiling. Both knew where this was heading. Yet another loveless marriage. Their minds were not there, were somewhere far. Hers was thinking about a house, kids and everything - Sybelle deserved at least that much from him. She could take Loki being unfaithful, she would, but he was going to give her the perfect domestic life in exchange. His mind was set on his hatred for this situation, hatred for being forced into this when his own father had a handful of bastards working in their farms. His cousin – and now wife – should've had no part in this mess. She had saved him from marrying someone worse (which would have pleased his father a lot more, dare say).

His eyes ended up going to the figure of his younger brother, Thor, who was only twelve. Loki wasn’t supposed to feel so much jealousy of a twelve year old, but he was tired of the blond being the perfect kid, the son that made their parents proud. He wanted to be noticed, wanted to receive the praise that was his by right. The groom shook his head, though. It was not his brother’s fault, everything Thor wanted was to be friends with his big brother, to make Loki proud. He wouldn't crush this kid’s expectations only because his dad was an asshole.

He then noticed all the eyes were on him. Time for the vows, it seemed. He turned to Sybelle, holding her hands and smiling the best he could. The teenager girl smiled back, she was so fragile and looked so sad he felt bad for making her go through this. As if she had read his mind, she whispered to him. “If it was not you, it would have been someone worse.” No one else heard it.

“I, Loki Borson, take you, Sybelle Sygin Aesir, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worst, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.” He had rehearsed this so many times, but at last speaking them here, in front of the whole town, was so much scarier. Yet, his voice did not fail him and he seemed, for the untrained eye, as secure as any groom would be.

“I, Sybelle Sygin Aesir, take you, Loki Borson, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worst, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.” Her voice echoed and there were tears in her eyes.

"You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your resolve and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide. Amen."

Their kiss was chaste, and he held her closer. She was so small and fragile - he doubted there were going to be many kids. But he would do his best for her, because them both wanted the one thing: to love and to be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :) Feel free to point out mistakes or ask whatever questions.  
> Lots of love


End file.
